


微光

by Teatham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kind of a Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Control, Pedophilia, Ron was molested at a very very young age, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sugar Daddy, Suicidal Thoughts, hella triggering, just super triggering
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatham/pseuds/Teatham
Summary: 罗恩·韦斯莱有一个秘密。





	微光

1.

金红色的级长徽章安静地躺在那里。

罗恩盯着它好一会儿了。徽章上的字母“P”隐约长出了眼睛，眼珠还是绿色的，正紧紧地回望他。罗恩当然知道那是假的——是说眼珠，他倒希望徽章也是假的——可他还是感觉到那束视线化作最锋利的宝剑，将他劈成两半。

接着，他终于意识到那颗眼珠属于谁。“癞蛤蟆绿”的眼睛，他恍惚地想，看见记忆里的哈利无言地质问他。那神情罗恩最熟悉不过了，他自己每天都能在镜子里看到，那样寂寞，那样不甘。‘为什么不是我呢？’哈利感到受伤的脸庞同自己不堪的脸重叠起来，他能透过绿眼珠听见哈利的声音。

我也可以期待的吧？我怎么能够嫉妒呢？

罗恩攥紧了拳头。这枚徽章本该属于哈利。谁都晓得哈利比他更适合，瞧瞧吧，乔治和弗雷德是这么说的，赫敏不也那样期待着。他罗恩·韦斯里算什么呢，要不是，要不是……

双面镜贴着他的大腿发热，滚烫的温度惊的他跳了起来。眼睛消失了，但级长徽章还在盯着他看。罗恩用拳头抵住胃，想要呕吐。

  
  


他们说你不会记得七岁以前的事，但罗恩记得。他知道那天是查理的十三岁生日，他们一家都去了对角巷庆祝。妈妈要给查理买条新袍子，爸爸抱着金妮带双胞胎去看飞天扫帚，比尔留下来照顾他和帕西。他记得他们坐在福洛琳·福斯克冰欺凌店里等妈妈。罗恩想要一颗自己的冰激凌球，但比尔说他们钱不够，只能分享一个。比尔就喂了他两勺，帕西哄骗他说会吃坏肚子，一口都没给他。罗恩不记得自己有没有哭闹，但比尔后来说他当时沮丧得很，竟然一个人悄悄溜走。成年后的比尔谈起这件事来还是心有余，“妈妈差点没撕碎我。”他说，“还好你又自己回来了。

没人知道罗恩自己一个人去干嘛了。六岁的罗恩含含糊糊地编造了一些关于蜂蜜公爵的谎话，但只有他自己知道，有一个铂金色头发的陌生人悄悄地带走他，在一个小巷子喂给他冰淇淋，并嘱咐他谁也不能告诉。

他还记得那个人有双冰冷滑腻的大手，把双色冰淇淋甜筒塞进他的小拳头里。罗恩懵懂地舔起来，弄得嘴边都是奶油。那个人便蹲下身，用火热的舌头舔他的嘴唇，舔他的下巴，舔他被融化的冰淇淋沾得黏糊糊甜兮兮的手。

不可以告诉任何人，包括爸爸妈妈也不行。

那个人说。

假如你说出来的话，我就再也不给你买冰淇淋了。但你要是保守秘密，下次我还会给你买，你喜欢什么就买什么，包括蜂蜜公爵的奶冻球。好吗？

他记得那个人的声音低沉又温柔，像暖呼呼的水，一边哄诱他一边用手抚摸他的背部。罗恩点了点头。不知为何，他觉得即便那个人没有这样要求，他也不敢告诉爸妈。

 

后来罗恩没再看到那个人，直到他八岁。那时，罗恩正趴在橱窗上细细端详光轮1700，莫莉妈妈叫他跟上的声音也没有听见。那个人从头背后走上来，一只手稳稳地落在他肩头。

罗恩吓了一跳，他看见橱窗里的倒映，连忙挣脱开来，警惕地盯着对方。

“我……我知道你。”红发男孩结结巴巴地说，“你是卢修斯·马尔福，爸爸说你是个大坏蛋。”

马尔福拖长声音“哦”了一声。他挑起眉毛，假笑说：“那你觉得我是吗？”

罗恩已经八岁了。他该懂的懂了好多，但不该懂的也知道了一些。“我…我记得你！”他大声说，努力让自己显得愤怒，“你舔我嘴巴……查理说只有和喜欢的人才能，才能亲……亲嘴巴。你才不喜欢我呢！爸爸说你们马尔福都是该死的食死徒，跟我们家是敌人……你，你……”

那个人居高临下的对着他笑。“坏人会给你买冰淇淋吗？”说完，他一把抓住罗恩的肩膀，像拖一只小鸡仔一样把男孩拽进店里。罗恩挣扎得厉害，但是当男人在柜台面前站定，叫店员包好光轮1700干脆利落地买下来的时候，就怔怔地看着他，不再挣扎了。

“我可以把这个送给你。”马尔福弯下腰在罗恩耳边说。红发男孩的耳朵一下子就红了，也不知道是害羞还是恼怒。“这不行！”他叫到，“我不能随便收这么贵重的礼物…这是不对的，你是坏蛋。”

“而且，”他又嗫嚅说，”我要怎么给妈妈解释我忽然有了把扫帚……“

“这很好办。”马尔福说，“你可以到我那儿去骑它，没人会发现的。”

男孩犹疑的抬头看他，不知道在想些什么。十五岁的罗恩也不记得自己是否答应了。他觉得自己应该没有，但这使得他诞生出一种仿佛在推脱责任的羞耻感。‘得了吧，’罗恩想，‘这一切都是你自找的，谁也怪不了。’但脑海中又有一个声音尖叫说这一切不该如此，只是这个声音比任何自我厌恶都使他恐惧。总之，那之后的一切都趋向于模糊，又有一些深刻的片段。

八岁的罗恩陷进纱床里，卢修斯·马尔福就趴伏在他身上。成年人巨大的身躯完全地笼罩住他，罗恩勉强能看见夕阳透进窗户里的光。他没有进去，但要求罗恩用大腿根夹住他的阴茎（‘没事的，不会疼的。’卢修斯解释说，‘乖孩子，再夹紧一些’）。男孩白皙细嫩的腿被摩擦得发红，还有一些破皮。

罗恩拒绝去回想那些充斥着恐惧的情感。他不愿承认自己是否也曾哭着挣扎，现在一切都太晚啦。然而，罗恩清清楚楚地记得一样事物。那是一小块橘红色的四边形，是他透过马尔福耸动的肩膀看到的——夕阳散落在床单上，被男人分割成碎片的光。

八岁的罗恩紧紧地盯着那一小块橘红色，包括马尔福急冲冲地把舌头捅进他喉咙里的时候。他紧迫地盯着，直到那颜色愈来愈淡，也许是瞳孔焦距过头，也许是太阳在消失。几年后，马尔福会抚摸他的脖子，赞美他那“标志性的红发”热烈如同夕阳，尽管马尔福的儿子前几天还在学校里嘲弄那头红发。到时罗恩会想笑，涌上喉咙的却是干呕。老马尔福将会露出嫌恶的表情，捂住他的脸。罗恩则会配合地当作没看见。

（马尔福很喜欢在做的时候捂住他的口鼻，看他因为氧气不足脸涨得通红。而且，窒息确实能带来快感，无法呼吸的罗恩总会颤抖得更厉害，很快就去了。）

不过那是以后的事情了。八岁的罗恩只知道自己的大腿疼得不行，但他显然还不清楚发生了什么。他迷迷糊糊地被马尔福抱上光轮1700，环绕着不知名的树林飞了一圈，这一点也不让罗恩感到兴奋。再接着，他茫然的站在陋局前，莫莉妈妈冲上来紧紧的抱住他。他们用魔杖检查半天也看不出什么名头，小罗尼身上也不见伤痕。马尔福用顶级的消肿药水确保了这点。

一九八八年夏日的某一天，小罗尼尿床了。妈妈询问他是否做了噩梦，是不是睡前喝太多水。她有七个孩子，但从来没有遇到过这样的症状。乔治和弗雷德拿这件事嘲笑了他半天，罗恩说不过他们，只会挥舞着拳头冲他俩大喊。他想躲起来，想把自己闷死在被子里，泪水爬满他的双颊。莫莉轻柔地走向他，把他从被子里解救出来。

“亲爱的，你得告诉妈妈到底怎么了。”莫莉拥着他道，像摇晃婴孩那样摇着他。但是无论如何小罗尼都不肯说。他也不是不愿说，可他无论如何都说不出口。也许是被马尔福下咒了，他想，这让他感觉到一些安慰。

尿床的情况更频繁了。亚瑟四处咨询了很久。“据说是麻瓜的遗尿症，”韦斯里先生表示，“我也不清楚，还是该带去圣芒阁看看。”

“偶尔是有这样的情况。”治疗师说。她给罗恩配了些药剂，那之后就不再出现让罗恩羞恼不已的小毛病了，只不过他变得比平常更加嗜睡。

  
  


“罗恩。”卢修斯·马尔福不悦的声音从双面镜里传来，“你没在听我说话。”

罗恩回过神来，“没有，先生。”他清了清干涩的嗓子，“我在听。”

马尔福的脸色缓和了些。“不许顶嘴，”他故作严肃的说，但罗恩知道这是他所谓情趣的一部分，“那你告诉我，我刚刚都说了些什么。”

“关于级长的事，先生。”

他的回答大大地取悦了对方。老马尔福露出放松的，势在必得的笑容。“你喜欢吗？宝贝？”他问这话的时候却不是真的在意罗恩的想法，亦或是他完全不把男孩的臭脸当做一回事，“我通过董事会的旧友使了一点手段，放心，是完全合法的。我记得你一年级的时候就说要当个级长。”

是呀，一年级的时候。

自然，罗恩不会这么说。他摆出僵硬的羞涩笑容，因为耻辱感而涌上双颊的血液使这一切变得更容易。他很快就入戏了，双眸闪闪发亮，依恋地道：“我很喜欢。谢谢你，卢修斯。”

这名纯血拥护者通常让他称呼他为“马尔福先生”，后来是简短的“先生”。有时他允许罗恩直呼他的教名，通常在罗恩表现得更乖巧，更粘人的时候。比如此刻，韦斯里最小的儿子因为喜悦而亲密的叫他，这让罗恩有一种自己在撒娇的错觉。他确实会的，尤其是四年级的时候。

“我很高兴。”马尔福矜持地说，“你知道你该做什么吧？”

“先生，我很想您。”红发男孩立刻接口道，“但是今晚我真的过不来……明天就开学了，有很多事情……再过几天，我保证。”

“我期待着。”老马尔福说，脸上倒一点没有欣喜，还是那样得体，沉着，充满风度。他很快关上通讯。

罗恩躺倒在床上，闭上眼睛假装睡着。

  
  


2.

一开始并不是这样的。

罗恩已经很久没再见过马尔福了，自八岁那次走失后，韦斯里家每次出行都会紧紧地看护着罗恩。妈妈总是紧紧地篡着他的手。有时罗恩想要跟双胞胎们玩，帕西就亦步亦趋的跟着他，生怕没法完成妈妈交代给他的任务（“乔治和弗雷德会玩疯的。听着帕西，你一定要看牢你弟弟”）。

那个下午逐渐变成罗恩不愿去想，不愿承认的噩梦。如果他努力表现得像什么都没发生那样，那就真的什么也没发生。他又是那个无忧无虑的小儿子，即便老被双胞胎捉弄也喜欢跟在他们后边捣蛋的小罗尼，是在花园里和地精搏斗，不情不愿地帮妈妈准备晚饭，穿着哥哥们的旧衣服活蹦乱跳的罗恩·韦斯莱。

他似乎脾气更暴躁了些，这表现在有时他会朝双胞胎们扔东西。乔治和弗雷德说“小罗尼终于长大了”，他的妈妈不太赞同，教训他说再乱扔东西就没收他的巫师棋。罗恩很乖，但是藏起来的愤怒不会消失，它就静静地躺在罗恩的肚子里。

一切似乎都在向好的地方发展。他会去霍格沃兹上学，认识新的朋友——他和大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特成为了好哥们！还有赫敏，那个老爱教训人的小女巫。梅林啊，他们还一起打败了巨怪！罗恩这辈子从没干过这么辉煌的事，为此他兴奋的几天都睡不着。他觉得自己像个正真的勇士，和朋友们四处冒险，到时，连三头犬路威都奈何不了他。

（除了小马尔福。那头和他父亲一般闪耀的金发每每都能激起他的怒火。罗恩不愿意承认自己是个懦夫，但他总想躲着小马尔福走。）

然后梦醒了。

哈利悄悄披上隐形衣走了。罗恩不怪他，他也有自己的秘密要保守。

下午他打完雪仗回来的时候，便看见床上静静地躺着一把精心包裹的飞天扫帚。期初他以为这是哥哥们准备好的惊喜，所以没出现在圣诞树下。他满怀激动地拆开包裹，发现精美的彩纸里边躺着一把崭新的光轮1700。

他记得这把扫帚。

但是，但是……不一定是那么一回事。罗恩急促地呼吸着，拿起扫帚上的纸条：

 

_ 亲爱的罗恩， _

_ 可还记得我的礼物吗？我一直留着它，等着你回来骑。我还购入了光轮2000，我想你一定会很喜欢。包裹里有我送给你的双面镜，我们可以用它来联络。 _

_                                                                爱你的， _

_                                                              礼物先生 _

 

红发男孩感到很冷，冷的像是掉进了冰窟窿里。他一点儿也不想要这个礼物，他一点儿也不想回忆。罗恩惊慌地把扫帚和一切都藏进床底下，眼泪止不住地在眼眶里打转。他感觉到膝盖被砸了一下，接着是什么东西落地的声音。

是马尔福提到的双面镜。

罗恩哆哆嗦嗦地去捡，立刻就被它滚烫的温度惊的收回手。镜子的表面波动了一下，几秒后，老马尔福高傲的面容出现在镜子里，而罗恩什么也没做，就只是愣愣地盯着它。

“看来你收到我的礼物了。”马尔福语气温柔地说，可男孩敏感的感觉到对方的眼睛是冰冷的。“你喜欢吗？”

“……马尔福。”罗恩颤抖着说，“我……我不能收下这个。”

“为什么呢？”年长的男人低声问，“你不喜欢吗？啊呀，谁惹你哭了呢？”

红发男孩死死地咬住下唇，不想发出一点声音。

“别哭了，小宝贝。我会安慰你的。”马尔福说，“今天晚上到我这里来吧，到时我会联络你怎么做。”

“不……”罗恩艰难地挤出一个音节，“不要……”

马尔福轻笑了一声。他的声音低沉磁性，像上好的丝绸，紧紧地缠绕在罗恩脖子上。

“我恐怕这由不得你，罗恩。”他说，逐渐露出毒蛇的本性，“我想你也不希望你爸爸失去工作，搞得你一家都没饭吃吧。”

这终于使得罗恩崩溃了，眼泪不停地往下流，泪水一路从脸颊留到下巴，沾湿他的衣领。他颤抖地点了点头。马尔福朝他露出满意的笑容，把通讯挂断了。

晚上，罗恩悄悄地从被窝里钻出来。哈利已经走远了，这样正好。他掏出正在发热的双面镜，马尔福又出现在镜子里。

“乖孩子，”他柔声说，“你能一个人到禁林里来吧，不要被任何人发现。你是个勇敢的小格莱芬多，我相信你能做的很好。”

“不然，”他接着说，“我明天就能打电话给魔法部部长。我们关系很好，你知道吧。”

罗恩点了点头。他披上袍子，悄悄地溜出寝室。一路上他不停地祈求费尔奇能发现他，好让他以此为借口推脱掉……‘那是费尔奇，先生，我真的没办法’，之类的。但谁也没有发现这个男孩，大人们好像全瞎了。

卢修斯·马尔福带着兜帽，几缕铂金色的头发漏出来，在月光下冰冷地发光。他就这样沉默地站在那里，成年人高大的身躯像一座巨塔。他朝罗恩伸出手。

“不会疼的，”老马尔福安慰他，一边发出粗重的喘息。他照例要求罗恩用大腿夹住他的阳具，便开始耸动起来。和八岁那会儿比罗恩的腿更长了，也更纤细，他要使劲夹着才能让马尔福满意。

男人舔吻他的嘴，啃咬他的脖子。“再紧一点，”马尔福不停说，两只手牢牢地抓住罗恩的腿根，又流连到他的臀部。在这个过程中，罗恩自己的性器官也被不停摩擦。他还没开始发育，囊袋轻巧又柔嫩，射不出什么精子来。但他能感觉到快感，这让他的下腹紧绷发酸。

罗恩十一岁了，他知道马尔福在干什么。他有五个哥哥，他们总会讨论这些东西。

“等小罗尼长大了，就能和喜欢的女孩子……”乔治说。

“……做那种快乐的事。”弗雷德嘻嘻笑起来。

这不应该是男人和男孩之间发生的事。

“你为什么要这么做呢？”罗恩小声问。

马尔福顿了顿，“什么？”他问，换了一个更重更缓慢的节奏顶弄起来。

“我说……”罗恩眨眨眼睛，“你为什么要对我做这种事呢？”

“啊。”男人重重地顶他，“这是因为……”

他每说一个字，就更用力地挤进罗恩的大腿里。

“……我喜欢你呀。”

说完马尔福达到高潮，温暖的精液统统射在罗恩的肚皮上。男孩忽然颤抖了一下，也从稚嫩的性器官里射出透明液体。

罗恩记得他被马尔福逼着张开嘴，男人用沾着精液的大拇指粗暴地顶开他的牙齿，按压他的舌头。那味道又咸又苦，罗恩忍不住干呕，呛出一些眼泪。

他被马尔福抱到桌子旁。男人啄吻他的眼泪，替他擦拭身体，轻柔地给他的大腿内侧抹药。整个过程中，罗恩都没有说话。

“我给你买了糖果，”他在男孩耳边低声说，“你喜欢吗？”

罗恩望着桌上的糖果出神。那上面有很多贵得不得了，他从来没有尝过的糖果，甚至还有法文包装的进口糖果。马尔福剥开其中一个，抵到男孩嘴巴上。罗恩乖顺地张开嘴，糖果滚上舌尖，随之而来的是男人冰冷的嘴唇。

尝起来像桃子。

“宝贝，”马尔福甜腻地叫他，“我喜欢你，所以没什么好怕的。我能给你买所有你想要的东西，只要你乖乖的听话。”

罗恩含糊地嗯了一声。他想起列车上的哈利，慷慨地同他分享所有糖果。

“你在想什么呢？”

红发男孩抬起头，对上毒蛇没有温度的眼睛。

“我会好好疼爱你的。”

毒蛇说。

  
  


自那以后，罗恩每个月都会在深夜偷溜出去。马尔福给他买了一件隐形袍，上面附着好几个加强版“不注意我”咒。没有哈利的隐形衣那么厉害，但也足够他夜游了。

有时候一个月只要去一次，有时每个礼拜都会被卢修斯叫过去。出于某种原因，他从来不敢跟任何人提起，即便他脑子里有个声音不停尖叫。

二年级开学前他在书店看到他，还看见爸爸和老马尔福打成一团。看吧！我的爸爸那么厉害。这使得他鼓起了一些勇气，一个月后马尔福在镜子里呼叫他的时候，他就当做自己没听见。

“哦，是这样吗罗恩。”突然，马尔福的声音变得无比恶毒，从他枕头底下传出来。

“你以为你爸爸能保护你吗？”

罗恩努力把注意力集中在变形课课本上。

“我看见你的小妹妹今年入学了，她真是个小美人。”

罗恩猛地掀开枕头。“你敢！”他是头发怒的小狮子，“你敢……你敢碰她的话，我会告诉邓布利多的，你走着瞧吧！”

马尔福低低笑起来。“我怎么会碰她呢，我的好宝贝罗恩，她才没有你可爱呢。我有你一个就够了。”

随后他又善解人意地道：“今晚就算了吧。你这么不愿意，我也不会强迫你的。”

罗恩以为他的抵抗管用了。第二天早晨，帕西受到妈妈的信。罗恩偷看了几眼，上面说着诸如爸爸的部门忽然开始裁员的话。在他的逼问下帕西终于把一切都说了。“爸爸不知道为什么被记过，魔法部好像要审讯他。”帕西忧心忡忡地道，“妈妈嘱咐我要照顾好你们。”

下午，金妮在去教室的路上忽然昏倒，虽然她没一会就醒了。庞弗雷夫人检查说没什么大事，可能是精神不济。但这一切都太过巧合，罗恩不敢赌。当天晚上他独自来到禁林，老马尔福果然在那里等着。

“过来，宝贝。”他亲亲热热地道，捧起他的脸颊吻了吻，“你是不是瘦了些？我给你买了你喜欢的蛋糕，来吧。”

“我会好好的。”罗恩颤抖着说，一半是因为愤怒，一半是因为恐惧，“求求您，不要伤害他们。”

“你在说什么傻话呢？”马尔福搂过他，“他们什么事也不会有的。”

  
  


不知从什么时候起，男人开始用手指拨弄他的肛门，有时候还会伸进去，摁压某一个点。那感觉很舒服，罗恩很快就会发着抖高潮。“可我不是女孩，”他害怕道，泪水一眨眼就流出来，“拜托您停下。”

“嘘——”马尔福亲吻他，“是在为你做准备，亲爱的。我保证以后会很舒服的。”

终于有一天他不再射出透明的液体，而是白色浓稠的精液。老马尔福欣喜地把他拉进一个深吻。“我们的罗恩长大了，”他说，“你知道长大以后可以做什么吗？”

那是一片纯粹痛苦的记忆。他的下体火辣辣的疼，并且他肯定哭了。马尔福把种子洒进他的身体，罗恩便从内而外开始燃烧。他灵魂的一部分在那天被烧成灰烬。

“我做的一切都是因为爱你，”马尔福抱着他说，“我没法离开你，罗恩。”

有了第一次就有第二第三次。老马尔福技术很好，除了开苞的那次，往后就不再那么痛苦了，甚至越来越让他沉迷。男人时常赞美他的身体，诉说他对罗恩的渴求，告诉男孩他情动的样子多么美丽。

“我需要你，罗恩。”他说，用爱语逐渐把他溺死。

从没有人告诉罗恩他需要他。他们家有太多孩子，他有好几个比他优秀的哥哥。他的朋友也都比他厉害。人们谈起他总说是“救世主的好友”，或者“韦斯莱家的小儿子”……他太过普通了，从没有人好好地看见他。

然而这条毒蛇——甜言蜜语的，谎言连篇的毒蛇——总是告诉罗恩他有多么需要他。

被石化的赫敏躺在医务室里时，罗恩被马尔福用力地钉在床上。

  
  


罗恩·韦斯莱的生活被分割成两部分。

白天，他穿着格莱芬多校袍和哈利他们到处跑。他会跟朋友们一起大笑，上课在纸上涂鸦，不好好做作业就厚脸皮地求赫敏帮他。哈利很喜欢他的幽默感，赫敏有时候会不赞同。但那又有什么关系呢？他们三个形影不离。“格莱芬多铁三角”他们谈论他时说，他变成某个伟大的东西的一部分。

他不觉得他与别的孩子有什么不同。罗恩能很好的把那些情感与白天的自己分裂出来。白天他从不去想夜晚的事。他三年级了，学校里的活动越来越多，他还要和朋友们冒险呢，谁有时间想那些乱七八糟的事。

_ “先生，”罗恩软软地叫着，伸出手臂抱住老马尔福的肩膀。“我疼。” _

_ 只要足够乖巧温顺，男人的动作就会变得轻柔。 _

他粗鲁，莽撞，神经大条，老是高声说话。他大口吃东西，一边说话一边把食物喷得乱七八糟。

前提是小马尔福不要出现在他面前。

德拉科·马尔福实在是太热衷于找他们茬。只不过，德拉科对他的所有侮辱都使他发笑。这小子什么也不知道，罗恩恶毒地想。他不知道他爸爸每个礼拜都会和他嘴里的“鼬鼠”上床，用那条舌头舔吻这只“鼬鼠”。他不知道他爸爸在麻瓜界有一套房产，是专门为了方便操那个“鼬鼠”准备的。

德拉科娇生惯养，无忧无虑。德拉科什么也不知道。

如此让人嫉妒。

  
  


深夜，罗恩坐在老马尔福腿上同他接吻。男人照常赞美他的皮肤他的眼睛他的头发，他告诉自己那些话都是真心实意的。马尔福心情好时是体贴的情人，会带他去买高档服饰。为了不被人发现他们只去麻瓜的商店（谁能想到呢，憎恶麻瓜的纯血先锋其实对麻瓜文化了若指掌），但总是去最好的。马尔福给他定制得体的衣裳，为他梳理头发。他站在镜子前，差点认不出这个漂亮男孩是谁。

他带他去市里最好的餐厅，教他用餐礼仪。他给他看法文菜单，亲自用舌头纠正男孩的发音。罗恩很配合，他会乖乖用刀叉小口吃饭。上一次他在高档餐厅故意把食物弄得到处都是时，马尔福掐着他的后颈强暴他，（好像他不是总在被强暴一样），把他肩膀咬得血肉模糊。

罗恩才十三岁，但他发育很好。男孩身材纤长，面容也比较成熟，看起来有十六七岁。不过即便他真的看起来很小，那些麻瓜富豪也不会说什么。

有时，马尔福心情很糟，罗恩晚上便没那么好过了。他被要求跪着服侍他，有时马尔福会卸下他的下巴顶弄他的喉咙。他不被允许躺在床上，而必须趴伏在地上。马尔福像操一条母狗那样操他，罗恩的膝盖经常布满擦伤。

然后太阳开始升起。男人通常会细心地为他上完药再送他回校，有时他会故意忘掉。罗恩只好努力盖住身上的痕迹，一瘸一拐地飞路回霍格莫得，再披上隐形袍溜回寝室里。

有一回，双胞胎看到了他脖子上的吻痕，嬉笑着调侃他。

“我们的小罗尼——”

“——那么小就有女朋友啦！”

“哦，她可真热情！”

罗恩落荒而逃。

  
  


3.

哈利什么都不跟他说。

什么“是别人投进去陷害我”的鬼话。他才不信呢。哈利就是自大，爱出风头。看看，他明明够有名了，却还要去参加三强争霸赛。

而且，他还不告诉我。这么重要的事情，他根本没想过告诉我。赫敏还帮着他说话。

……赫敏总是帮哈利说话。

罗恩悲哀地把自己包裹在被窝里。他的胸口被酸胀的情绪填满，眼睛却干涩得很。男孩心底知道哈利其实没有骗人，但他根本无法从被他们忽略的想法中抽离出来。

哈利和赫敏根本不在意他，他们什么也不会告诉他，完全不在乎他怎么想。

罗恩缩成一个球。不是这样的。他微弱地反驳自己。

_ 哦？假如他们在乎的话，怎么从未注意到呢？ _

不是这样的，是我不让他们发现的。

_ 真的吗？明明赫敏那么聪明，哈利那么敏锐，冒险时各个是细心的侦探。你以为他们想的话你真的瞒得住吗？哈利可还有活地点地图呢！ _

见鬼！不是这样的！不是他们的问题！

_ 哦。你就自欺欺人吧，其实他俩根本不在意你，赫敏对你也没有一点兴趣。 _

操！

红发男孩终于哭了出来。他用手紧紧地捂住嘴巴，试图不发出一点声音。这样的小心谨慎让他感到更加悲哀。

赫敏有那么多课要上，她太忙了，当然注意不到。哈利……哈利还有自己那堆破事，哈利要担心的有那么多。他听见过哈利晚上做噩梦时的哭声。

可是无论他告诉自己什么都止不住汹涌而出的泪水。他就是没法不那么想，越哭越是觉得他的好朋友根本不在乎他。

除了一个人。

罗恩怔怔地看着双面镜。他抹了抹眼睛，第一次主动发起通讯。好一会儿，老马尔福才接起来。

“……我很忙。”穿着睡袍的马尔福出现在镜子里，“我要陪茜茜去吃饭。”

红发男孩连忙捂住嘴，他差点就崩溃了。

“卢修斯……！”罗恩闷闷地哀求，“求你了，卢修斯。对不起…对不起，我真的很想你。我只有你了。”

镜子里的男人似乎被震到了，他的眼睛微微睁大，不过这也只是一瞬间的事。他马上又露出势在必得的假笑。“十二点在禁林等我。现在，我亲爱的，去把你的眼泪收拾一下。”

  
  


他几乎是跑着扑进老马尔福怀里。

“先生，”他央求，“快点吧，我想您现在就干我。”

马尔福搂住他。“怎么不叫我卢修斯了？”

罗恩立刻抱紧男人的肩膀：“卢修斯，拜托你。”

马尔福笑了起来。他亲了亲罗恩的眼睛，搂着他走向马车。“为了你我可是编足了谎话，茜茜现在还生气呢。”

罗恩知道茜茜是马尔福夫人，他更紧地靠在卢修斯怀里。即便这段话也是假的，他也感觉到扭曲的满足。

那天夜里马尔福格外猛烈地操他。罗恩望向马尔福，从他灰色的眼睛里只看到自己。他淫荡的样子完完全全地填满马尔福的眼睛。这让他无比快乐，便更加配合地抬起屁股，大声地呻吟。他以前从未模仿过那些色情杂志里的女巫的媚叫，现在他无师自通，一声比一声黏稠妩媚。

看吧，是有人在乎我的，甚至为了我抛弃他的妻子。

罗恩感到恶心又满意。

“我能留在这里吗？”结束后，他粘人地把脑袋贴在马尔福胸口。“我不想回去。”

马尔福抚摸他的手顿了一下。

“不行，”他说，“会被人发现的。乖孩子，你后天还能见到我。”

男孩不满地点点头，从男人身上爬起来。

“要我送你回去吗，宝贝？”马尔福懒洋洋地问。

“不用了。”罗恩拾起衣服，“去陪你的马尔福夫人吧！”

他听见男人得意的笑声。

  
  


罗恩几乎每个晚上都去那里。赫敏以为他还在生哈利的气，其实他只是没脸见他们。

他把自己扔进马尔福织造的谎言中，像妓女一样等着他操他，不去想家人朋友们失望的眼神。

紧接着三强争霸赛开始了。哈利的第一个任务就是恶龙——梅林啊！哈利差点就死了！

什么在乎不在乎，需要不需要。见鬼，他在想写什么呢，和哈利的命比起来什么都不重要。（他自己的感受算什么呀？根本一点也不重要。）

一切又往好的方向发展，他和哈利又变回了好哥们。他在白天从不去想马尔福，晚上男人呼叫他的时候，他也常用一些有关作业的理由打发掉。实在推脱不了他也会去的。他还会主动亲吻老马尔福，有时咯咯地笑起来。罗恩一边坐在马尔福身上干自己，一边毫无章法地舔吻对方。他感觉到他们像真正的情人，甜蜜是真的，不是虚构出来的。而且，老马尔福似乎很喜欢他快乐的样子，这段时间里一次都没有粗暴地搞他，还时不时给他邮寄昂贵的甜点。罗恩的朋友们戏弄说到底是哪个没长眼的富家小姐看上他了，每当这时罗恩就会窃喜地把甜点分给其他人。

罗恩必须承认，他有些得意忘形了。

因此，当他一个人在走廊上被德拉科·马尔福堵住捉弄的时候，他忍不住说：

“你真可怜。”

德拉科愣了愣。

“你爸爸背着你妈在外面乱搞，我可都看见了。”

小马尔福瞪大眼睛，脸色发白地看着他。

哦，他不知道。

“你说谎！”金发男孩一拳挥向他，克拉布和高尔还没反应过来，呆愣在原地。

罗恩被他扑倒在地上，但他一点儿也感觉不到疼，反而充满恶意地笑起来。

“哦，我猜你妈妈一定很伤心……”德拉科一拳揍向他的鼻子，罗恩咳嗽了一下，但他接着说，“你什么也不知道吧？她有没有哭着寄信给你……”

小马尔福坐在他身上死命揍他。拳头落在他的颧骨上，下巴上，嘴唇上。他的嘴唇被牙齿磕破了，血从眉骨那里留下来粘住他的睫毛。他的脸颊肯定也肿了。但他一点儿不在意。再说，这点疼和他父亲带给他的比起来，根本算不上什么呢。

太好笑了，这头小白鼬一无所知。他根本不知道他的父亲是怎么啄吻罗恩背上的雀斑，吮吻他的脖子，舔他的眼睛。也不知道他的父亲如何夸赞男孩的身体，称赞他尝起来像蜂蜜，蓝眼睛比安纳西湖还要闪烁。德拉科·马尔福不知道他母亲孤单地躺在床上时，他父亲躲在麻瓜别墅里用力操他厌恶的韦斯莱。

突然，德拉科停了下来。罗恩听见他用一种怪异的声音说：“你硬了。”

金发男孩猛地跳起来，好像又找回了自信。

“噁。”他假笑，“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，韦斯莱被我打硬了！”他大声说，克拉布和高尔也嘻嘻笑起来。路过的学生匆匆他们身边跑走，但德拉科确保所有经过的人都能听到他的话。

“你真恶心！我敢打赌鼬鼠只能靠想象别人做爱来硬，只能编排别人——“德拉科一脚揣在罗恩的肚子上，红发男孩抽搐了一下。”多可怜啊！你这个下贱的满口胡言的杂种，难怪没人愿意碰你。”

罗恩几乎要大笑起来。

“哦——我知道了，你打手枪的时候，是不是想着你的救世主好哥们跟他那个泥巴种小女朋友做爱？但你只能——”

不——

接下来的话被拳头撞击肉体的声音吞没了。罗恩狂怒地跳起来揍他，但他伤得太重，很快马尔福就占了上风。克拉布和高尔也加入进来，对他拳打脚踢。

“够了——!！”是麦格教授的声音。“各扣五十分！每个人！”

罗恩在医疗室里度过了两个晚上。哈利和赫敏匆匆赶过来看他。“哥们，你差点毁容！”哈利心有余悸地说。赫敏只是紧张地查看他的眼睛。“你太冲动了。”她听起来是想教训他，但破碎的语调出卖了她。

但罗恩只是静静地看着他们，他最好的两个朋友。德拉科最后的话回荡在他脑海里。

红发男孩朝他俩露出一个僵硬的笑。

“我没事了。”他说。

  
  


老马尔福沉着脸站在禁林边缘。

“先生……”他刚开口，就被马尔福粗暴地拽过手腕。他没有多在意，以为男人只是又到了心情糟糕的时候。

没有马车，他被拉着幻影移形，然后重重地摔到在地上。马尔福没有去扶他，而是走到床边坐下。

”跪着。”老马尔福冷冷地说，好不容易才爬起来的罗恩便听话地跪好。“跪着爬过来。”

罗恩控制住他抬头的欲望，即使在卢修斯脾气最坏的时候，他也没有太听起来这么严肃过。是小马尔福给他告状了吗？可是他们从前也打过架……这时他已经来到老马尔福脚前，正在犹豫着要不要抬头。

老马尔福扯过他的头发。男人猛地站起，同时还拽着男孩的头发，把男孩拖到床头柜前。罗恩吃痛地叫了一声，尚未明白发生了什么。接着，他的视野就被一片红色模糊了。

年长的男人狠狠地把他撞到桌角上，他的额头很快破了，血液流下来钻进眼睛里。罗恩头晕脑胀，额角的剧痛让他流下生理性泪水。他低吟了一声，马尔福又把他撞到桌角上。

“……先生！”他试图挣脱，“等等……”

马尔福用力把他摔到地上，他的声音里充满怒火，他在他耳边说：

“你知道你做错了什么吗？”

罗恩咳嗽着，试图睁开眼睛。“对不起…对不起！我不应该打少爷……”

男人重重地踩他的肚子，罗恩差点没把肺叶吐出来。他呛咳着，只能不断地呢喃着道歉。

“你，”老马尔福嘶声说，“不该告诉德拉科那些。”

他抓着罗恩的衣领，把男孩拖到床上。

“更加不该，”他死死地用双手掐住男孩的脖子，不顾对方的挣扎。“把我的家人牵扯进来。”

罗恩没法呼吸了。

马尔福说的什么他早就听不清。只能听到嗡嗡的、越来越强烈的耳鸣。

他迷糊地感觉到自己在挣扎，而且身体越来越冷，喉咙则像被刺穿一样疼痛不已。罗恩的眼底浮现出朦胧胧的白光。

我要死了吗——

他混混沌沌地想。

好极了。

一个声音说，这使他露出微弱的笑容。

（卢修斯·马尔福颤抖地抱起他逐渐冰冷的身体。）

  
  


4.

红发男孩在医疗翼里醒来。

他艰难地睁开眼睛又闭上，光线太亮。

“噢……”庞弗雷夫人的声音传来，“你醒了，亲爱的。”

罗恩张了张嘴。他喉咙疼得要命，发不出一点声音。

“你的喉咙受了很严重的损伤，暂时不能说话。我待会儿就去西弗勒斯那取药，喝下去之后你会感觉好些。”她温柔道，拍拍他的被子。“你想要我把你的朋友们叫过来吗？点头就好。”

他想了想，艰难地摇摇头，又点了点。

庞弗雷夫人对他笑笑：“那就是了。”

说完她走出去对着走廊喊了些什么。远远的他就听见急促的脚步声，接着赫敏和哈利就冲到他的床前。

“天啊，”赫敏带着哭腔道，“你差点……你差点。”

罗恩很想叫她别哭了。女孩红通通的双眼已经肿成核桃，再哭真的会把眼睛哭出来的。

“哥们。”哈利的声音也有些哑，“你这学期进医疗翼的次数快赶上我了。”

罗恩朝他们笑笑。

“他还不能说话。”庞弗雷夫人走过来，递给赫敏一瓶药剂。“来，把这个喂给他。”

她又拿来垫子，小心翼翼地扶着罗恩坐起。“别问他太多话，他还需要休息。”庞弗雷夫人叮嘱完便拉上帘子离开，直到听不见她的声音，赫敏才反应过来。

“这个！”她轻柔地抬起罗恩的下巴，把药瓶对准他的嘴唇。哈利连忙用手扶住罗恩的脖子，帮助他抬头。“慢点喝。”

清凉的液体流进他的喉管里，他确实感到疼痛减缓了，但还是发不出声音。

“哈利赢了三强争霸赛。”赫敏说，“你可真是什么都错过啦。”

罗恩瞪大眼睛，惊喜地看向哈利。对方勉强地笑笑，赫敏用手肘顶了顶他。

“是的……我赢了。”哈利说，“发生了好多事情呢。”

红发男孩示意他继续说下去。

“呃……比方说，第二关的谜底是人鱼——啊，这个你之前就知道了。不过，人鱼真的一点也不美，特别吓人。呃……我们还要去水底解救人质。说起来，克鲁姆要救的是赫敏…”

褐发女孩瞪了哈利一眼，打断道：“哈利要救的人是金妮。本来该是你的，但是……你那时还没醒过来。不过现在都好了，你醒了就一切都好。”她说着说着，眼眶又红了。

罗恩点头，揶揄地看向哈利。

“最后一关是迷宫。”黑发男孩尴尬地说，“很惊险，差点就输了。”

他们又东拉西扯地讲了一些别的。罗恩在好友们小声的叙述中逐渐放松，重又陷入睡眠。哈利扶着他躺好，赫敏替他盖上了被子。

往后的一个礼拜，罗恩都在医疗翼里度过。学校已经放假，双胞胎来探望过他好几次，而且难得的没有戏弄他。他醒过来的第二天莫丽妈妈也来了，哽咽着，陪他絮絮叨叨地说了许多话。亚瑟爸爸一下班就赶了过来，既心疼又气愤地抚摸他的头发，然后把他紧紧地搂在怀里。莫莉每天白天都在床边陪他，下午哈利和赫敏则会过来。他的身边围绕着关心他的亲朋好友，连空气闻起来都是暖烘烘的。

罗恩差点以为什么都没发生，他能够完全忘掉那个男人。但是当他渐渐能够说话，哈利和赫敏总会小心地问起到底怎么回事，每次他都用“我不记得了”搪塞“，好像这样就真的能遗忘。

最终他们相信了他的鬼话，（他越来越会撒谎），但这显然使他俩更加忧心忡忡。

哈利最终还是得回去他姨夫家，好像是邓布利多的嘱咐。赫敏跟着他去了陋居。”我和爸妈说好了，”女孩安慰他，“而且邓布利多校长还有些别的安排。”

他们一起清扫阁楼，给花园除草，帮莫莉做家务。夏日的太阳热烈地照耀他，

有关卢修斯·马尔福的所有像是一场遥远，虚假的噩梦。

 

“预言家日报真是越来越过分，”亚瑟在餐桌上咕哝，“黑魔王明明就没有死。”

“什么？”罗恩抬起头问。整个餐桌一下子变得很安静。

莫莉清了清喉咙。坐在他身旁的赫敏忽然握住他的手。

“伏地魔回来了。”罗恩因这名字哆嗦了一下，“是……三强争霸赛时候的事。那时候我们不方便同你说。”

又来了。

他想。

他们什么也不会告诉我。

“对不起，罗恩……”赫敏小心地说，“我们不想拿那件事烦扰你，但我保证待会儿一定跟你解释。”

罗恩一言不发地站起来，不顾他妈妈的呼唤走了出去。

  
  


赫敏终于在阁楼里找到他。

“我们在外面找了半天。”女孩轻轻地笑了笑，“没想到你就在这里。”

罗恩抬起埋在手臂里的头。“对不起，赫敏。”他低声说，“我又让你们担心了。”

她把一切都告诉他了，包括哈利如何被门钥匙拉走，如何被迫复活了伏地魔，包括塞德里克的死亡。罗恩不知该说些什么，只能紧紧同她拥抱。

“小罗尼！”弗雷德在楼底大喊。

“你们幽会好了吗？”乔治大笑着说。

罗恩骂了句脏话，引来女孩不赞同的一瞥。“我听到了！！”罗恩喊回去，“你俩又搞什么鬼！”

他气呼呼地爬下去，双胞胎你一眼我一语地调侃着诸如小罗尼真受女孩欢迎的荒唐话，跟在他身后爬下来的赫敏红着脸跑开。

“我得说——”乔治调侃道。

“你这样太过分啦。”弗雷德接口说。

他们齐声喊：“吊着两个女孩的芳心！”

“别胡说！哪有什么女孩……“

乔治和弗雷德做了夸张的邀请姿势，露出两个人背后堆积如山的礼物。

……罗恩对那种包装再熟悉不过了，几个月前他还会因为里面的昂贵点心沾沾自喜。双胞胎在他耳边叽叽喳喳讲了好多话，他全都听不见了，兀自沉浸在汹涌而来的寒冰里。

”……双面镜……“

“你说什么？”他听见自己用干涩的声音询问。

“呃。”乔治有些担心地看着他，“我是说，这姑娘还给你寄了一个双面镜呢。”

“扔掉。”罗恩颤声说。“统统扔掉。我什么也不要。”

  
  


最后他还是问哥哥们要回了双面镜。弗雷德叽叽呱呱地接续调笑他，乔治则在罗恩转身之前把他拉住。

“真的没事吗，罗尼？”乔治问，“你有点不对劲。”

“我好着呢，只是觉得双面镜以后会有用。”

乔治还是怀疑地打量他：“如果是……和袭击你的人有关的话……”

罗恩打断道：“没有。”他干巴巴地说，背后却已经被冷汗打湿。“而且我什么都不记得了。”

夜晚，他把正在发热的双面镜拿出来。

“礼物收到了吗？”卢修斯·马尔福无比温和地问。

就像什么也没有发生，那天晚上他也没有差点杀死他。

罗恩便温顺地继续喊他先生，说一些他自己都不相信的甜蜜的话。到了半夜两点，他悄悄从窗户溜了出去，马尔福站在花园外朝他微笑。

所有人都睡着了。马尔福搂过罗恩，把他带到无人的树林里。年长的男人亲吻他的额头和鼻尖，对他诉说想念。

“我最近很忙，总算能挤出时间看你。”男人柔声安慰，“我找到了你说喜欢的软糖，就寄了好几盒。”

他们做爱的时候老马尔福总是衣冠楚楚。即便罗恩赤裸地躺在男人身下，马尔福还是穿着精致的外袍，扣子都不解。但偶尔，偶尔他会因为流汗而挽起袖口，露出他前臂上丑陋的黑魔标记。罗恩其实见到过一次，只是不曾提起。

“是因为黑魔王复活了吧。”男孩便说，“你毕竟是个食死徒嘛。”

罗恩充满快意地看见马尔福温柔的面具露出一条裂缝——男人的笑容几乎是狰狞的——那条裂缝又马上合拢。老马尔福握住他腰肢的手紧了些，将他拉进一个绵长的深吻。

“……我下个月再来找你。”男人抵着罗恩的额头喘息，“乖乖的。”

就好像他们又回到从前。

  
  


第二天早上他叫哈利起床。哈利又在做噩梦，他只好大声嚷嚷。

“……妈妈已经开始叫了，她说我们要赶不上火车了……”*

哈利惊醒过来，揉了揉额头上的疤便开始穿起衣服。黑发男孩看起来要比昨天好多了，一边和裤子搏斗一边给罗恩一个傻乎乎的笑。

“伙计，真的。”他在楼下兵荒马乱的间隙里真心实意地对罗恩说，“你一定会是很好的级长的，我真为你高兴！”

救世主男孩是真的为好友高兴，昨天他脸上那些勉强和不甘已经消失的无影无踪。这深深地刺痛了罗恩。你有一万个理由对我生气，他悲哀地想。这个级长徽章是我用不干净的手段换来的，你应该咒骂我，举报我，而不是为我开心。

等他们终于把行李都搬上火车，哈利又露出期待的神情，提议说要找一起个隔间。

赫敏只好尴尬地告诉他级长得去级长车厢，还有巡视什么的。哈利有些失望，不过很快就振作了起来。这一切都让罗恩想拿刀捅死自己。

这个想法理应让他哆嗦，但这几天他总在想着死亡。死亡的念头让他感觉安心。

那个时候，他要是直接死掉就好了。

他死掉的话，哈利肯定会是级长，他跟赫敏会是最佳拍档。两个人总归比较好，三个人好像太多余了。

“……罗恩……罗恩！”赫敏扯了扯他的袖子。“你在听吗？”

他回过神。“哦……哦！我有听着，走吧走吧。”

女孩担忧地盯着他瞧：“你最近老是发呆……确定没有什么要跟我们说的吗？”

“没有，真的。”罗恩面不改色地撒起谎来，“就是有点累，可能是脑子受伤的后遗症。”

赫敏拉着他的手臂开始巡视车厢，并叮嘱他一定要再去给庞弗雷夫人检查看看。罗恩满口答应，决定到时候骗赫敏他已经检查过了。他们走遍所有车厢，还不得不给一年级无法无天的几个小狮子扣分。巡逻结束了，他们在去找哈利的途中遇到德拉科·马尔福和潘西·帕金森。

德拉科朝他咧开嘴：

“瞧瞧这是谁。穷鬼韦斯莱和……波特的麻种女朋友。怎么样韦斯莱？和她偷情的感觉好吗？”

赫敏气愤地想要讽刺回去，罗恩急忙拉住她往回走。小马尔福在他们身后嘲笑他是懦夫，帕金森吃吃地窃笑。这本该让罗恩愤怒，可他真的太累了。

他跟朋友们开高尔的玩笑，宣称会如何滥用级长权利好好踢斯莱特灵的屁股，听朋友们（尤其是那个新姑娘孔卢娜）为他的幽默感哈哈大笑。罗恩诞生出丁点温暖的感觉，暂时不再去想死亡。

即便小马尔福又来找他们麻烦，他也能好好的。（或许）

  
  


卢修斯·马尔福把阴茎从他的身体里抽出来。

“你最近有些冷淡。”男人抚摸着罗恩的背部说，欣赏他留在男孩身上的淤青。

罗恩温吞地靠到他怀里。“您知道的，级长职责有点多……我没什么时间。”

“啊。”老马尔福捧起他的脸，“我的小罗恩都有黑眼圈了，看来是真的很累。是我疏忽了，我让别的学生当级长吧？”

罗恩浑身僵硬地躺在那里，不说话。

男人大笑起来，亲亲他的眼睛和嘴唇。“我说笑呢！怎么舍得让你经受那么难堪的事情呢？好了宝贝，是我不好。你别怕，我等等送你回去。”

他替罗恩穿上衣服，把他抱起来站好。男孩已经和马尔福一般高了，却还是比别的孩子轻。男人还给他抹了一些魔药，说是能减轻黑眼圈的症状，又喂他喝消肿的药剂。罗恩全程都很安静，只小声地道谢。

魔药在他嘴里发苦，马尔福衔着糖同他接吻，又把他送上马车。

“这学期我就不找你了，”铂金头发的男人说，“好好休息。”

“谢谢您。”罗恩说，“您真体贴。”

他俩都知道那是谎话。

  
  


“你还好吧？”迪安靠着洗手台问他，“我听见你在隔间里吐……”

罗恩尴尬地擦了擦嘴。“呃，可能吃坏肚子了…昨天的南瓜汁有点酸。”

骗人。是他自己抠喉咙想把马尔福喂给他的蛋糕吐出来。

“有吗？我觉得还好呀？”

“估计是双胞胎使坏。”罗恩毫不犹豫道。

迪安同情地拍拍他。

“还有乌姆里奇，”罗恩翻了个白眼，“那只粉红蛤蟆真让人没胃口。噁，我敢打赌她要是看着镜子吃饭一定会边吃变吐。”

“有道理！”迪安笑得喘不过气，“你应该当面对她说的，气气她！”

“赫敏会骂死我的。‘格莱芬多得扣一百分！’”他模仿乌姆里奇尖细的嗓音道。

迪安不屑地哼哼。“那个人都回来了，谁还管学院分啊。话又说回来，你要去粉红蛤蟆那里留堂吧？我听说了一些不好的事情……你跟哈利一定要当心。”

罗恩不以为意地摆摆手。

那节课是个彻头彻尾的灾难。哈利冲出去之后，乌姆里奇又花了十分钟贬低哈利，滔滔不绝地讲述哈利如何被邓布利多洗脑，塞德里克的死亡就是一场骗局。还叮嘱学生们要学会理性思考，不要像救世主那样没脑子……诸如此类。罗恩根本没在听，粉红蛤蟆的说教声逐渐褪变成没有含义的高频噪音，亚瑟爸爸捡回来的老旧收音机还要刺耳。红发男孩更深地陷入到脑海里，那持续不停的单调高音慢慢形成耳鸣。

…… _ 哈利看起来很不好 _ 。他陷入愈来愈响的嗡嗡声中。见鬼，哈利是真的很不好，他快要被压力和愤怒压垮了。乌姆里奇气侮辱他，嘲弄他，污蔑他……还有那么多的学生骂他是个骗子。

而我，罗恩·韦斯莱，哈利波特的好哥们，救世主的好跟班。我在这里做什么呢？ _ 我什么也没干 _ 。

耳鸣刺穿了他的大脑。罗恩·韦斯莱猛地站起来。

“……闭嘴。”他沉声说。

“韦斯莱先生？”乌姆里奇问，嘴角挂着僵硬的笑容，“你有什么话要说？”

他受够了——赫敏试图拉他坐下，被他甩开手——他该死的受够这一切了。

“闭嘴！！”罗恩大吼道，“闭嘴！你这个满口胡言的恶心癞蛤蟆！谁他妈愿意听你讲话！”

全班都小心翼翼地屏住呼吸，几秒后，满脸通红的乌姆里奇尖叫道：“格莱芬多扣五十分！”她气得声音都发抖，“你……！你，罗恩·韦斯莱！不尊重教授！侮辱教授！扣五十分！留堂！劳动服务！！！”

那头丑陋的蛤蟆颤抖着手在卷轴上写字，再抬起头来时又找回些许冷静。“你知道该怎么办吧。”她用她最甜腻的声音说，“韦斯莱先生，希望明晚五点能在我的办公室见到你。”

罗恩朝他咧嘴，抓过卷轴大步走出教室。在他背后，赫敏似乎发出一声悲鸣。

嗡声消失了。

他推开麦格教授办公室的门，和刚才结束的哈利打了个照面。

救世主皱着眉问：“罗恩？怎么你也？”

“留堂。”罗恩轻快地说，对黑发男孩露出这月来第一个真心实意的笑容。“陪你留堂。”

麦格教授在门里清了清嗓子，罗恩只好讪笑着同哈利道别。

 

“韦斯莱先生。”严厉的女巫放下卷轴，“我以为你身为级长会更理智一些。”

罗恩不以为意的耸耸肩。说得好像这个级长职位是他应得的一样……麦格教授知道吗？她一定知道的。可能她心里的人选本来是哈利，董事会却突然插手提名我这个毫不起眼的韦斯莱。见鬼，她会怎么看。想到此处，罗恩不由死死咬住下唇，强烈的羞愧击中他，让他想要躲起来。

……她会猜到吗？她的学生和一个食死徒有那么多肮脏交易……操，她要是知道这个级长徽章是卖屁股换来的……又会用什么样的眼神看他？

“…韦斯莱先生！”

罗恩抬起头。

“对不起，教授。”他小声说，“我下次再也不会了。”

“你不明白，”麦格教授严肃道，她听起来急切又担忧，“如果乌姆里奇继续追究下来，我没法保证你的级长职位。”

“……反正也不是我应得的。”罗恩小声咕哝。

“什么？”

“没什么，教授。”红发男孩匆忙站起来。他的肩膀缩着，不敢再听下去。“真的很抱歉。我保证不会再犯了。”说完就准便离开。

麦格教授叫住他。

“韦斯莱先生……”她放柔声音说，“罗恩，我不知道你最近是怎么了。但如果发生了什么事，你总是可以来告诉我。”

她听起来温柔又关切。罗恩鼻子有些酸，但他马上克制住自己。“谢谢您，教授。”他含糊道，跌跌撞撞地推门而出。

  
  


6.

“嗨。”罗恩朝哈利挥手。

“嗨。”绿眼睛男孩露出一个微小的笑。他不是独自在经受一切这点减轻了他的孤独感。

“咱们进去吗？”

“也是。”说着，哈利在门上敲了两下。屋内马上传来乌姆里奇甜腻的声音：“请进。*”

哈利显然被屋内的装饰震住了，罗恩拉了拉他的衣袖才好不容易回过神来。“我的天……”他凑到罗恩耳边打算说些什么，被乌姆里奇的咳嗽声打断了。

“晚上好，波特先生和……韦斯莱先生。”她穿着夸张的大花布衣裙出现在他们面前，指了指一旁布纹同样艳俗的小桌。“这边坐。”

“呃，”哈利和罗恩对视了一眼，看见对方的鼓励后他接着说，“在……在我们开始之前，我想请您帮个忙。*”

“噢，是什么啊?*”

罗恩安抚地拍拍哈利。“是关于守门员选拔的事情，我和哈利那天晚上都得去参加，所以那天可能没法留堂。”

乌姆里奇立刻咧着嘴笑了，凸起的小眼睛里露出恶心，得意的光芒。

“这可不行啊。且不说波特先生在课上散布邪恶，肮脏，哗众取宠的谣言*……韦斯莱先生更是当众侮辱教授——我听说你还是级长呢，竟然这么没教养……”

她停顿了会儿，对罗恩露出一个像是在思考怎么炖煮他的甜蜜笑容。

“不能请假。这毕竟是对你俩的惩罚，而惩罚是不能因为犯罪人的方便而随意改动的。不行的，你们要在明天下午五点来，后天也要，星期五也要，一切都按照原定的计划。我认为错过一件你们特别想做的事情倒是件好事，那样一来，你们就能把我要教的道理记得更深。*”

哈利深深地吸了一口气，被罗恩握住手腕。乌姆里奇被他的举动大大取悦了，又对他咧嘴邪恶地笑。

“好了，两位请坐下吧。”她示意桌旁那两把面对面拉出的直背椅，桌上整齐地摆放着两张羊皮纸，和两支一模一样的黑色羽毛笔。“我需要你们抄写一些东西，就用我给你们的笔和纸。”

罗恩撇了一眼，尽量礼貌地问：“请问墨水在哪儿？”

“噢，你们不需要的。”她甜甜地说。

当哈利和罗恩坐下后，她又站到两人中间。“波特先生呢，”乌姆里奇故作温柔道，“就写‘我不再说谎’。”

罗恩冷冷地看着她。

“至于韦斯莱先生……请你写‘我是个肮脏，低贱的废物’。”她咯咯笑着说，“写到你理解透彻这句话之后。”

“你……！”哈利几乎跳起来揍她，要不是罗恩在那边死死地拽着，癞蛤蟆早该肿成猪头了。即便如此，黑发男孩的脸还是涨得通红，不停粗喘气。

乌姆里奇得意地冲他们俩笑，转身坐回自己的办公桌。

“看着我干什么呀？”她明知故问道，“开始写吧！”

“哈利，算了。”罗恩拍拍好友的手背，“写完就好了。”

但落笔的那一刻，他就感觉到不对劲。他的手背上忽然传来一阵刺痛。当他继续写下去，皮肤就随着羽毛笔的动作裂开，血液马上涌了出来。哈利也感觉到了，不可置信地抬起头看对面的罗恩，但红发男孩毫无所觉。

罗恩被手背上的血迷住了。

他眼睁睁地看着字迹在皮肤上以无比残忍的姿态显现，看着皮肤一点点裂开，而血珠渗出绽开的皮肉。他写得越多血就越多，鲜红的滴状液体在他细嫩的手背上形成一行字。

_ 我是个肮脏，低贱的废物。 _

他一定是疯了，因为这疼痛竟然使他满足。

如果他写得慢些，疼痛到来的也慢些，更漫长，难以忍受。如果他写得很快，剧烈的刺痛感会像爆炸一样，很爽利。写字的力度和切割的深度也有关联，他能通过控制笔触来控制伤口的深浅……

最重要的是，这是完全由他自己掌控的痛苦。  
罗恩好像咧开了嘴。他很久没有感到过那么平和与安心了。他像在惩罚自己，但惩罚又如何使他喜乐呢？所有那些自我厌恶，自我否认终于都找到了一个宣泄口——

是了！我是个肮脏，低贱的废物。罗恩快乐的想。我什么也办不到，如此懦弱，如此丑陋……但是，但是写出来就会好的。用鲜血写，用疼痛刻印在皮肤上……这是我的罪状。假如我写下来，就会被原谅。

他用力地，迅速地抄写着。哈利和乌姆里奇似乎在大声争论些什么，但他的耳鸣太响，除了皮肉破开的声音他什么也听不到。他用尽力气，用剧痛淹没自己，直到一声尖叫把他震醒。

罗恩抬起头。哈利正眼眶发红地望着他，而乌姆里奇的脸上被溅了一些血。

“你必须止血！”黑发男孩颤抖着大叫，冲到他面前试图用自己的袍子给他止血。罗恩看了一眼，发现伤口太深，而且那些语句因为写不下一路延伸到他的前臂，骨头都露了出来。

“教授！教授！求求您！”哈利说，他从没见到过他这么害怕的样子。“我得送他去医疗翼！”

乌姆里奇的脸色有些白，应该是被脸上的血恶心的。

“不……不行！”她尖利地说，“不行！坐下波特！我会处理的！”

“你要怎么处理！”哈利愤怒地哭叫道，“让他继续写吗！”

罗恩能感觉到哈利捂着他的手在发抖。其实没那么糟糕，他想告诉他。但他有些晕乎乎的，整个手臂都发冷。

“我说了我会处理的！”粉红蛤蟆尖叫着，“你给我坐下！！”

哈利紧紧地把罗恩抱在怀里。“让我们出去。”他用恐怖地语调低吼，到了后面变成嘶嘶的蛇语。“让我送他过去！”

乌姆里奇脸色发白地后退了一步，被应当是黑魔王专属的蛇语吓到了。这时，门忽然打开，听到动静的斯内皮气势汹汹地向他们走来。当他看到屋内的景象（和一地的血后），也愣了好一会。

“……波特。”他声音干涩，“带着韦斯莱跟我来。”

等男孩们走了他才侧过身，打量一旁的乌姆里奇。

“校长室见，乌姆里奇女士。”斯内普冷冷地说，“我想家长们会很感兴趣。”说罢便转身走了出去，黑袍在他身后飞舞。

这时，被哈利搂在怀里的罗恩还在呆愣地盯着对方瞧。

“真疼啊。”他说，“哈利，你头发上有头皮屑。”

黑发男孩扯开一个难看的笑，在斯内普的示意下半抱着罗恩朝医务室走去。

  
  


第二天，全校都在谈论有关乌姆里奇体罚的事。礼堂里充斥着家长们的吼叫信，预言家日报还给配上了耸人听闻的标题。显然，这一次魔法部也没法把这样的事掩盖下去，这是乌姆里奇怎么也预料不到的。

这些都是后话了。

在他们抵达医疗翼前，斯内普给罗恩施了几个止血咒。红发男孩头晕发冷的状况好了些，但还是需要治疗。

庞弗雷夫人气得咒骂个不停。所有的院长都赶来了，弗立维教授还带来了相机（“必须留下证据！”他愤怒地说，把罗恩的伤口拍了下来）。不一会儿赫敏，金妮和双胞胎都赶了过来。金妮吓坏了，一直哭个不停。双胞胎难得沉默地站在那里，他们从哈利那儿听说了事情经过，两个人都狠狠捏紧拳头。赫敏嘴里念念有词，好像在念叨一些麻瓜的未成年保护条例。

哈利茫然地坐在床边，对着罗恩胳膊上的雀斑发呆。他手上满是干涸的血，还没有擦掉。

“嘿。”罗恩轻声叫他。

黑发男孩低下头，深深地，颤抖着吸了一口气。

“伙计，”一滴泪从他漂亮的绿眼睛那儿落下来，“我真的不知道怎么了。我感觉我在失去你。”

“……怎么会呢。”

“哈利说的对。”赫敏也坐到他床边，“我们……我们都觉得你在离我们越来越远。”

她接着说，语调里带着哭音：“你总是在发呆，哈利和我要叫你好几声才会回应……你越来越瘦……天哪，你比我俩要高那么多，但你看起来比我还要轻。你有看过你脸上的黑眼圈吗……我三年级那会儿看起来都比你精神！还有……还有……你手臂上的疤……”

哦。罗恩想。我都完全不记得了。

“……密密麻麻地都是指甲抠出来的印子，有些很深了……我看到过……几个礼拜都没有褪掉。我问起的时候……你说是蚊子咬的……我不知道…………我以为……我一直自欺欺人地告诉自己这只是暂时的，你只是压力有点大……梅林啊，我们应该早一点问你……罗恩，罗恩………你得告诉我们你到底在哪儿。”

她眼泪止不住地往下流。

“拜托你……罗恩。你是我们最重要的朋友。我们不能失去你。”

啪。

他感觉到自己的手背有些湿，才发现自己哭了。

  
  


6.

罗恩尴尬地发现自己陷在一堆软绵绵的枕头里，爬不出来。

都是赫敏的主意。他们三个在级长巡逻（罗恩因为频繁进医疗翼不得不暂时卸下级长职务，这让他松了一口气。现在的级长是迪安）后越好一起去有求必应室。当然，赫敏动用了一些特权，确保他们夜游不被发现。

“特殊情况特殊对待。”她毫不在意地说，“现在，快使劲想适合谈话的房间。”

哈利听话地念叨“适合谈话的房间”，罗恩试图把自己的手臂从另外两人怀里抽出来，但没成功。

不一会儿门就出现了。当他们走进去，看见一张超级大床，铺满各种各样的枕头。地上铺着一层毛茸茸的地毯，上边也堆着好几个垫子和枕头。它甚至还变出巨大的落地窗，被薄薄的纱帘盖住，月光安静地透过帘子洒在地板上。稍远处的壁炉火烧得正旺，给整个房间都添了一层暖色。那些枕头和靠垫似乎在尖叫：快过来坐！

赫敏满意地点点头，拖着罗恩坐到垫子上。

“这会不会太多了……？”哈利看着周围的枕头，不确定地咕哝。

“我觉得刚好。”女孩挑起眉毛说，“你有什么意见吗?”

罗恩忍不住笑出声。

“哎呀！”哈利大惊小怪道，“你已经很久没笑啦！”

红发男孩恼怒地扔过去一个枕头。“我明明白天才笑过！”

“噢——但那是乔治与弗雷德呀，他们俩不算的。”

赫敏忧心忡忡地道：“他们真的会被退学的。不过…我得说，这场恶作剧棒呆了。”

“是啊，毕竟那是我的哥哥们嘛。”提到哥哥们和上午那场针对乌姆里奇的盛大恶作剧，罗恩终于放松了些许，就一点点。

“……所以？”他不自在地抱起手臂，“我们这是……”

“就，随便聊呀。我们很久没有敞开来聊了。”女孩说，示意哈利说话。

“对啊，讲什么都行。比方说你上次提到查理的龙蛋……”

“呃……关于那个……”

他们靠在一起絮絮叨叨地说话。主要是赫敏和哈利到处找话题，罗恩在听——他完完全全地放松下来了，整个身体都靠在床边。炉火暖洋洋地烤着，哈利忽然大声打了个哈欠。

“不好意思，”哈利窘迫地说，“你们继续。”

“你要不要去睡觉？”罗恩问，“我们回去吧？”

“这儿不是有张床吗？”赫敏率先站起来躺到床上，“……可真软。”

哈利向罗恩伸出手：“来吧！”他把红发男孩从地上拉起来，“三个人一起，会很好玩的！”

这便是罗恩·韦斯莱被困在枕头堆动弹不得的整个经过。

“……我说……”

“嗯？”哈利和赫敏异口同声道。

这可就有点吓人了。罗恩艰难地转过头看了眼褐发女孩，又转过头看了看黑发男孩：右侧的赫敏正抱着他胳膊，左侧的哈利把手臂枕在他脖子下。

“你们不觉热吗?”他尴尬地说。

“有吗？”这是赫敏。

“还好吧，我挺喜欢的。”这是哈利。他说话的时候鼻音很重，似乎很困了。

“……你真的不用去睡吗？”

“噢……”哈利闷闷地道，“我不想睡。会有噩梦。”

他们沉默了好久，直到赫敏清了清嗓子：

“我其实老是担心自己不够好，”她坦白，“学习其实不是那么容易的事情。虽然我表现得好像很喜欢学习——我是说，我确实很享受获取知识的过程，只是……有时候我也想偷偷懒什么的。再说，我要学什么东西也不需要总是年级第一吧。但是不行，我给自己的目标定的太高了，只要有一次是年级第一，第二次和第三次还得是年级第一……我必须做到最好的，而且我被困在‘最好’的位置上，已经下不来了……”

她对罗恩笑笑。

“你看，有时候我真羡慕你们。我也想有个人能给我抄抄作业啊什么的……但是我不行，我得一直做最优秀的那个，不然别人会说的。其实我很在意其他人的想法……”

罗恩把手从赫敏怀里抽出来，环住她的肩膀。女孩扭扭头，在他胳膊上找到一个舒适的位置：“不过，每次考到年级第一真的很有成就感，我还会继续做最优秀的！”她骄傲地说。

哈利学着赫敏那样“嗯哼”了一下，才开口说：

“我总是做噩梦……”他说，“不光是最近那些变成纳吉尼的梦……还有关于小时候的……我父母被杀死的梦……那些绿光。我以前是不是提起过？总之，我很怕睡觉，所以情愿更你们一起夜游……哎，我说，你们都知道我那些悲惨的破事了。”他顿了顿，自嘲道：“我是不是太自我中心了？”

“才没有呢！你千万别这样想！”赫敏急忙说。

“对啊，你说什么鬼话！”罗恩紧跟着道。心想哈利这样的圣人都算自我中心的话，他还不如直接从天文塔跳下去。（别想了！）

救世主男孩局促地挠了挠头发。

“真的，我其实没有大家想象的那么好。我很容易生气……哎这个你们都知道。我还，我还很胆小。我也很懒！谁想要当救世主啊？我老是在想凭什么是我呢？这简直太不公平了！又不是我要出名的，但别人就不会这么想。真是狗屎！他们那么想去出名的话就去好了！我完全愿意跟他们交换人生！……我还会嫉妒。我嫉妒的东西多了去了，嫉妒别人能有父母，嫉妒别人能有一个正常的童年，嫉妒别人不用每年都担心被伏地魔杀死…………我……我还嫉妒过你，罗恩。你有个那么温暖的大家庭，而且你刚当上级长那会儿，我竟然还觉得不公平……”

红发男孩哆嗦了一下。

哪有什么公平，哈利恨死他才好呢。

“……对不起。”他嗫嚅道，“这本来就该是你的位子。”

“什么！不不不，当然是你啊！这可是邓布利多的安排。再说我还有别的责任，根本做不来级长的！”

“是校长和麦格教授一起决定的！麦格教授还和我提起呢！”赫敏也说，“他们都支持你做级长。”

噢。

罗恩感觉到有什么东西哽在他喉咙里。他深吸一口气想要咽下去，但鼻子越来越酸，只能用力咬住嘴唇才不会失态。他又深深地吸气，然后缓慢地、颤抖地吐出来。

是时候了罗恩，你得告诉他们。

他们真的很在乎你。

他感觉到自己又分裂成两部分。一部分从他天灵盖飘出来，悬浮在半空冷静地注视他；另一部分被困在身体里，徒劳地看着自己张开嘴巴。那部分的自己想要缩进心脏，却被他人的视线拉扯成一张布，无处可躲，每一条折痕都清清楚楚。

“我……和卢修斯·马尔福。”

他听见自己沙哑的声音。

“他……大概算是包养着我……”哈利和赫敏震惊地倒吸气，他假装没有听到，“应该是我八岁的时候……”

罗恩开始讲，身体僵硬得像机器，是机械在控制他的嘴唇和舌头。

他提到马尔福第一次如何碰他，他如何被马尔福用一把飞天扫帚骗走……他讲一年级圣诞节的事，描述他怎么溜出学校和马尔福碰头，而男人又是在那之后如何用进口糖果奖励他。在提到马尔福的威胁时他声音很小……他不太愿意提起，因为这样说就好像他自己完全没有责任一样……然后，他又冷冰冰地讲述马尔福何时开始操他（他讲到“操”的时候，哈利把手指猛地扣进他肩膀，赫敏发出细小的呜咽），尽量轻描淡写地抱怨第一次有多疼，然后开始讲自己如何适应这一切，而且详细地描述马尔福的那些奖励和礼物。“

“……我是说，这也不是太糟，习惯的话也蛮好的……他大多数时候都挺温柔，那些礼物也不坏。再说，我自己也有问题……”

壁炉里的火忽然爆炸开来，罗恩吓了一跳，才发现哈利的头发根根树立，仿佛魔力暴动一样。再一转头，才看见肩膀因为赫敏的泪水都湿透了，又滑又黏。

“……我要杀了他……”一个个词从哈利的牙缝里挤出来，“我要杀了他！”

赫敏也没好到哪里去。她一边流泪一边狂怒地发抖，长发像雄狮的鬃毛那样膨胀。“他会下地狱。”她低吼说，“我发誓，他会让他下地狱。”

女孩一把将罗恩抱进怀里。“你什么也没做错。”她用力把话语敲击在罗恩胸腔，“记住，你什么也没做错。马尔福是个懦弱，自私，可悲的混账！他控制你……！你没有任何错！”

不。

不，不不。

罗恩感到恶心。

“如果不是我……”他说，“如果和我没有关系……那这一切又是怎么发生的呢？这不对……如果不是我的软弱虚荣，那这一切就不会发生……是我——”

“就是会发生！”哈利吼道，“我什么都没做错！但伏地魔还是杀了我的父母！对不起，罗恩，但是！……但这一切不是我们能掌控的……坏事就是会发生……”

他张开手臂紧紧地拥住赫敏和罗恩，接着说。

“坏人会伤害你，你没法控制它……但是，但是，我们能打败它。你听我说，我们可以的，我一直在对抗它，我一生都在对抗它——总有一天我们会成功！马尔福是个懦夫，只敢对弱者下手……伏地魔也是。但我们比它强大！因为我们有勇气对抗比我们强大的怪物……你明白吗？罗恩，你明白吗？”

炉火逐渐平稳下来。罗恩被夹在挚友温暖的臂膀中间，不知道他从哪里来，也不知道他往后要如何走。他只是静静地呼吸着。

“……四年级的时候，我得意过头了。你看……我跟哈利又做回好哥们，马尔福那时又对我很好……好像我真的被爱着那样。所以，当他的儿子在走廊里堵住我的时候，我就忍不住告诉德拉科他父亲出轨的事情。他此前完全不知道……我不该告诉他的。卢修斯很生气。后来……”

“他差点杀死你。”赫敏的声音像寒冰，夹杂暴风雪的前兆。“你不过是阐述了事实，他却因此要杀死你。”

哈利好长时间都没有说话。当他终于开口，他的语句无比郑重、坚定。

“不会再让他伤害你。我保证。”

 

罗恩记得这个颜色。准确来说，他到哪儿都能看见那个颜色……镜子里，家人身上，格莱芬多的寝室里，还有无数个日落。

橘红色的，最开始被封闭进一个四边形里。他的噩梦里有这个颜色，他醒来照样被它环绕。所以罗恩将自己与它割裂，这样就什么都感受不到。但是，到处都是这热烈，温暖，明亮的颜色。他无处可躲，要么接受它，要么被它毁灭。

那太难了。橘红色的四边形就像印在他的视网膜上。有时，他闭上眼就会感觉到冷，有时他看到镜子里的自己，就会掉入没有尽头的积雪。他必须完完全全的把情感和现实割裂。他几乎就要成功了。

清晨，太阳开始升起。他们聊了一宿的话，讲雏菊，魁地奇，丝绒绒，猫咪，和巫师棋。三个人仍然相互紧贴。不过哈利换了条手臂搂他，之前的那条全麻了。

日出挤进落地窗和薄纱。而罗恩就躺在挚友们中间，凝望那一大片鲜活的橘红。

如此热恋，温暖，明亮。

  
  
  
  


尾声

格莱芬多的黄金三人组比往常更加形影不离了。另外，走在中间的人从救世主波特变成了韦斯莱的小儿子。准确来说，是哈利与赫敏像老母鸡那样亦步亦趋地挤在罗恩两旁，稍有人表现出丁点鄙夷就会收到两人的死亡射线。假如遇到跑来挑衅的德拉科·马尔福，他俩就会齐口同声大喊闭嘴，然后头也不回地拖着罗恩走开。

“我得说，伙计们……”红发男孩难堪地说，“我真的不是什么易碎品。你俩可以离我远些没关系。克拉布和高尔都不这么紧迫的。”

“这跟你是不是易碎品没有关系，”哈利说，“只是想这么做罢了。”

“哈利的意思是，我们太害怕失去你了。”赫敏用她最真诚可怜的语气道。要是一年前有人告诉罗恩万事通小姐也会摆狗狗眼的话，他真的会吓死的。

不过，他必须承认朋友们的重视让他感到开心。

罗恩还是会经常走神，也会忽然被自我厌恶淹没。有时他又开始无意识地抠弄手臂，但赫敏与哈利会确保他们永远在那里陪伴他。女孩还给他安排了食谱，男孩的脸终于圆润些许。

哈利对自己的新身份“老母鸡”适应良好。晚上他不仅会监督罗恩按时睡觉，甚至为了确保对方不做傻事，而钻进罗恩被窝像考拉一样搂着他睡。

“如果那个混蛋联系你的话我就让他滚蛋！”救世主男孩恶狠狠地道，“不会让他再碰你一个指头。”

“……兄弟，我明白，但是你这样搂着我真的没法睡……”罗恩咳嗽说，“我感觉我快窒息了。”

赫敏曾安慰他：大战在即，马尔福讲会忙着为伏地魔做准备，肯定不会来找他。（“即便他叫你，我们也会骂回去。”）她说得对，这学期老马尔福真的没有再联系他。然而，随着战争的临近哈利做噩梦的次数也变得频繁。同床共枕的初衷本来是方便哈利照顾罗恩，后来则变成罗恩安抚哈利。红发男孩经常在半夜发现怀里缩着一个汗淋淋，热乎乎的救世主——眉头紧皱，不时发出微弱的呻吟。这时，罗恩就会轻轻摇醒他，拍扶对方的肩膀，甚至拨开他汗湿的刘海，在额头中间印一个轻柔的吻。

渐渐的，学校里出现哈利·波特和罗恩·韦斯莱是一对同性情侣的传言。哈利毫不在意，反而更紧密地跟在罗恩后头。罗恩不得不尴尬地暗示：“哈利……你知道我不是真的同性恋对吧……？”

“噢……”哈利的眼睛闪烁了一下。“我记得，你喜欢赫敏对吗？”

罗恩低下头。“我不知道。我不知道我还能不能喜欢上任何人了。”

他说这话的时候，不知道黑发男孩正深深地凝视他。

三人组一起创立了D·A。邓布利多军的成功让罗恩拾回了一些自信。麦格教授曾询问他要不要当回级长，还是被他婉拒了。他想集中精力帮哈利把D·A办好。

后来便是哈利梦到亚瑟受袭的事。罗恩吓坏了，请假去陪爸爸。形势愈发严峻，魔法部之战他没有去。尽管他很想帮父亲报仇，但哈利和赫敏的担忧不是没有道理：卢修斯·马尔福很可能会在食死徒队伍里，罗恩不敢肯定自己能不失态，最后还是留在圣芒阁陪伴亚瑟。

事情一团糟。他在病房里迎来一个愤怒哭泣着的哈利。罗恩把男孩紧紧抱在怀里，直到哈利哭累了睡过去。

小天狼星死了。罗恩的心脏不停向下坠……哈利该怎么办呢。

“但是，马尔福也入狱了。”哈利声音沙哑地说，对他挤出一个微笑。“那个混蛋再也不能伤害你了。”

他瞪大眼睛。

六年级开学前罗恩剪短了头发（头发太长会让他想起一些不好的回忆）。学校里的气氛越来越凝重，学生们大都提心吊胆惶惶不安，小声谈论黑魔王的回归。连小马尔福都不再找他们麻烦。

战争将要打响，情况越来越糟，但罗恩却意外的不太恐惧。

 

一切都会好起来的。

  
  
  


FIN

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *为原文内容。
> 
> 小罗恩不记得自残是因为他有解离的症状。
> 
> 如你所见……这是一篇为虐而虐的狗血文，后面还很生硬地试图debrief读者........老实说我完全是抱着，“罗恩要是很惨的话，大家就都会发现他的可爱之处吧”这样的糟糕想法来写的。原作的罗恩还是很幸福的，但是他因为自卑而做出的事情好像经常被人唾弃…………其实这么自卑才可爱呀（  
> 其实我还有一堆烂俗狗血的虐梗没写……比方讲小罗尼自残流了很多血，昏过去，结果没人发现，醒来还要自己收拾……还有比方赫敏说罗恩“只有一茶匙的情感”，也想让这个世界的罗恩被这么评价……还有各种哈利因为自己的愤怒而伤害到罗恩的酸爽情节……这些其实都是在大纲里安排好要写的，但是真的写起来的话，故事完全不受控制呀！仿佛能感觉到哈利跟赫敏在那边愤怒地说我们怎么会这样对罗恩，太过分了！……能感觉到他们在我笔下的反抗！真的对不起！他们都是好孩子！  
> 还有马尔福一家……可能会有卢修斯视角的番外吧（如果想看得人很多的话（。  
> 因为是罗恩视角，所以马尔福肯定是很坏很坏的——事实是在这个故事里他确实是很坏很坏的！所以对LM粉来讲一定有黑角色的嫌疑……不过他就是很懦弱的家伙嘛，只有面对家人才会像点样子……不过在这个故事里，他对家人也没有好好照顾……………………我认为是他对罗恩太痴迷了！！（靠  
> 马尔福就是很迷恋小罗尼的！超级迷恋！小罗尼就是有这么可爱！（x  
> 总之谢谢大家阅读！！！


End file.
